


Unrequited Love

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [23]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: The ending was perfect, madding so, Sans could only look on as his love drifts further away.
Relationships: Unrequited love - Relationship
Series: tales of the unexpected [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 23





	Unrequited Love

The wedding had been perfect.

They there on the surface with no reset in sight, nor would it ever be again. So it was safe to feel again, break out of the dull numb feeling that hundreds upon hundreds of never-ending lifetimes had caused.

But the wedding was perfect.

Sans was smiling brightly as he danced with his brother, they twirled around the dance floor. A crowd of monsters parted the floor for them, all watching, all laughing and smiling.

This is was a happy day. The first monster wedding on the surface.

Sans that hat cashed in a lot of gold to make every wild request of Papyrus a reality.

Now his brother wore the most amazing white dress, fitting his form lovely. Flowers of all colours filled the room, placed down by the best florist he could find. The cake was in the shape of a mountain, it was big enough to feed every monster twice, but Papyrus also had a red car one all to himself, which had not known about.

Sans had been practicing for months this dance, only for it to end too quickly for his liking.

The skeletons on brothers take a bow and Sans gently takes Papyrus by the hand, leading him off the dance floor and back to his groom.

Mettaton was waiting with a half-smile on his lips.

Sans wanted to frown at this but kept his grin on his jaws; he felt that Mettaton only married Papyrus for the sake of being the first one to do so. And the robot adding his a little of his own gold to Sans’s, setting the bar high.

It was a wedding that would go down in monster history.

Reaching the rob Sans gestures for his brother to lean down, which the taller did. Sans quickly cluck his teeth on Papyrus’s cheekbone but also at the corner of teeth, which he could always claim as an accident if everyone noticed.

Pulling back he sees the embarrassing eye glow, meaning that Papyrus felt that. He smiles at him calmly, showing that he did not notice a thing. Turning to Mettaton he motions him over and grabbing him by the hand, pushes Papyrus’s in his.

Sans already wanted to shout at the robot, it was his wedding and he had only spent a little time with Papyrus.

Sans walks away heading outside, wanting to frown without anyone looking. But there were cameras everywhere, even outside. Glancing up he sees the roof. Then he shortcutted up there and sat on the edge.

Now he had a real moment to think, he began to feel angry about the day’s events.

Mettaton and Papyrus had not seen each other the whole week leading up to the wedding itself. Meeting for the first time when Papyrus was walking down the aisle, with Sans walking alongside him to give him away. The robot was waiting, posing dramatically with each step the skeleton took. But because of this, the attention was not on the bride.

At the end of the aisle, Sans moved away but Papyrus stops him, asking him softly to stand with them. During the wedding, Mettaton would keep facing the cameras more than looking at Papyrus, who watched the robot star stuck the whole time while he declared his love.

Heading to the wedding reception the pair went in two separate cars. Sans who helped plan the wedding with Papyrus, was confused.

So instead not wanting his brother to be riding in a horse pull carriage alone, went with him.

The skeleton brothers had a great time. Sans could almost pretend that it was him marrying Papyrus... almost.

When they reached the reception Mettaton had not been there. So it was up to Sans to entertain the guest and keep his brother happy until the robot came.

Which he did. When the wedding meal was about to begin.

Sans gave a short speech to tired to continue and sat down halfway through, making Papyrus mock glare at him and others laugh at the lazy skeleton they all knew and loved. Then Mettaton himself gave an epic heartfelt speech that had everyone with happy tears of joy and clapping loudly.

After the meal, everyone wanted to see the first dance. It was a beautiful waltz. And Sans had to admit, they looked good together.

Then the star disappears like a ghost, bouncing to one person to another, leaving Papyrus behind. Sans was quick to step up to keep his brother from feeling bored or worst, unloved.

They played together, danced together, chatted with different monsters together.

It was time for the cutting of the cake. Mettaton smashes a piece into Papyrus’s face, but he would not allow the skeleton to do so in return.

After everyone had their cake and ate it, it was dancing time again.

Mettaton did a big showly performance alone. Then a couple of dances with Papyrus, which he seemed to enjoy, but they ended too soon. Mettaton left again. Sans then spent the whole evening trying to keep up with Papyrus dancing, they had planned for them to do a few formal ones, but most was just them spinning around laughing like mad when they ran out, and others that they enjoyed they danced them again.

Sans watches the guests moving below. Suddenly his phone rang, quickly answering it he found Undyne was the other end.

”Sans,” Undyne snaps at him, “Where are you? Papyrus is looking everywhere for you! They about to leave for the honeymoon!”

”*k” Sans said, vanishing from the roof and appearing on the ground. Hurrying back inside a path was made when the other monster saw him.

Sans walks up to a worried-looking Papyrus. On seeing his brother the taller skeleton quickly grabs him into a bone-crushing hug, his legs were left hanging off the floor.

“*well this is an uplifting experience,” Sans says to Papyrus as he hugs him back. He hears Papyrus moan next to his skull and grins.

“BROTHER PLEASE! NOT NOW!” Papyrus complains loudly, frowning down his worries seemingly all gone.

”*heh. i love ya bro.” Sans tells him, choosing not to comment further. Papyrus’s frown instantly lifted and he smiles brightly, “i’m gonna miss you.”

”I LOVE YOU TOO BROTHER!” Papyrus said hugging him closer, if that was possible, “WE SHALL ONLY BE GONE A MONTH! WE WILL BE BACK BEFORE YOU KNOW IT! I HAVE ASKED LADY TORIEL TO TAKE CARE OF YOU UNTIL MY RETURN!”

Sans glances over to his pun pal, who smiles kindly at him.

”THANK YOU FOR ALL YOU DONE FOR ME SANS!” Papyrus says closing his eye sockets and rubbing his skull against the other, “NOT JUST FOR MY WEDDING! BUT FOR MY LIFE! I WOULD NOT THE MONSTER I AM TODAY WITHOUT YOU! I WILL NEVER FORGET THE LOVE AND KINDNESS YOU HAVE GIVEN ME!”

“*k. ...love ya.” Sans says again as his feet touch the floor, the watch his brother straighten and waving at him with a bold smile, he spun around on his heel and marches out with Mettaton with his head held high.

Sans follows behind staring at his brother’s back, Papyrus had changed into some designer clothes he knew the robot had given him to tear.

He and the others around him stop, the newlyweds made their way to a helicopter, the blades had already begun to turn. Sans stood there watching the helicopter go up into the sky, his brother waving the whole time.

“*tori. i’m gonna go to bed.” Sans told his friend before she could say anything.

”Alright my friend, you appear exhausted,” Toriel replies softly, she too looked tried but he merely grins at her, “sleep well a Sans.”

”*yeah, you too.” Sans answers, he gave a lazy wave and shortcut away.

However, Sans did not return home. Instead, the small skeleton found himself over the hot core lava, which had mana veins running throughout it.

Sans loved his brother more than anyone or anything in the world. And could not live without him, nor watch him happy with another for the rest of his life.

“*papyrus,” Sans said staring down, his eye sockets were blank as was the expression on his skull, “forgive me. forget me.”

With that he let himself fall into the core.


End file.
